On The Nights That I Think of You
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Misaki and Usagi on vacation.


**On The Nights That I Think of You**

**MisakiXUsagi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

I lay in the bed of some suite in the middle of some tropic place. Usagi always overdid everything. He typed away in the other room while I tried to get some sleep. The French doors were open. Even looking out at the ocean didn't help me sleep.

I rolled over and fell off the bed. I decided to stay that way. I thought a vacation might be nice, but Usagi was just here for a change of scenery. He needed to finish his newest story or Aikawa would kill him for sure. Maybe a walk would do me some good.

I sat up and saw Usagi staring at me from the doorway. He always had some way of ominously appearing whenever I was thinking of him. These quiet nights were the nights I thought of him most. It'd been four years since I started living with Usagi-san.

I was almost done college. Halfway through I found out everything was a waste though. I knew now I wanted to be a chef. It was my dream now. Being able to cook for Usagi-san everyday showed me that. I'd get some office job though and pay my own way through cooking school.

"Usagi-san let's go for a walk together. We can get seashells." He looked surprised that I suggested anything. We'd been here for a couple days. He could tell I didn't really want to be here. I stayed inside all day and stared out at the ocean.

The beach was private, so we didn't run into too many people. I don't know if the seclusion was for me though. I mean, I never liked crowds but beaches and crowds go hand in hand. Through the back door you could walk directly onto the beach so I grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled him outside.

"Usagi-san you work too hard sometimes." When he grabbed my hand I let him. I knew many people wouldn't be around. It was also the only closeness we'd had all day.

"Well I have to do this so we can get away sometimes. If I didn't work hard I'd be stuck home with Aikawa bothering me all day." I took his cigarette and stood in front of him. "Misaki if you're going to give me another speech don't bother."

"I'm not going to." I tossed the cigarette in the water. Of course Usagi just glared. He wanted me to give up like always. "I took your cigarette so I'll give you something else in exchange." I stood on my toes and kissed him quickly. "That's better than a stupid cigarette right?"

"You're a little bold today." Eh. This guy was always suspicious. I know I didn't admit it a lot, but this was who I was sticking with for as long as I could.

"You didn't answer Usagi-san." I walked ahead picking up seashells as I went. I'd make a necklace for Aikawa.

"Your kiss is a thousand times better than a cigarette." That's what I thought. I stood at the edge of the water. A full moon. Maybe something nice would happen.

"Hey, Usagi-san?" The water was freezing.

"Yes curious one?" Curious one? I was not.

"What do you think will happen to us in the future?" He just stared at me. So much for an answer. "Do you think we'll be together for a really long time?"

"Where'd this come from?" Oh my God. Why was he suddenly keeping his thoughts to himself?

"Because I love you! Stupid Usagi-san." His answer was a long kiss.

"I love you too, Misaki." Then of course I was scooped up and carried back to the room.

The kisses grew more frantic and urgent. Yesterday I realized many people wouldn't want me and Usagi-san together if they found out. At any moment he could be taken from me. I knew I couldn't handle going through something like that again. With my parents gone, and Nii-chan living his own life I'd most likely be on my own.

I was old enough to live by myself. I didn't want to bother anyone else with my problems. Usagi-san always told me I could be selfish when I was with him, and now was my time. I never took that too seriously, but now I knew what he meant.

I knew how he felt now when he wanted all of me and didn't want to wait. Sure, it gets annoying. It's worth the love. It's the attention I never really got and I was happy to have him around. And I was wondering if Usagi-san felt the same way. I knew he did though. He always said it, but I asked anyway just to make sure.

It was dark in the room. I could barely see anything. I had to feel my way through everything. Usagi seemed like he was able to do anything though. Either that or he had my body memorized. I wouldn't doubt it since he randomly showed up and attacked me all the time. Things were going okay until my phone started ringing.

I ignored it at first, but the person called back. I reached for my phone which was in my jacket pocket on the floor. I was hot now and I just wanted to get my clothes off. I had the urge to yell at whoever was calling. It was Nii-chan though.

"Hi Nii-chan. Sorry for not answering the first time I couldn't find my phone." Usagi on the other hand didn't care I was on the phone. He wanted what he wanted the moment he wanted it. That's just how he was and I was beginning to get used to it, but this was taking it too far.

"I heard you and Usagi went on vacation to some nice place, so I decided to call and see if you guys were having fun." I could hear Manami in the background asking for some weird combination of food. She was pregnant now. I was trying to push Usagi away, but it never worked.

"Nii-chan I have to go." I hung up the phone quickly. Of course Usagi found this all amusing. "I changed my mind. You suck." And nothing like that would stop him either.

He just kept his lips on mine, so I couldn't say anything like always. He stole my every breath and my voice for his own. Usagi stole everything from me. My stolen first kiss, and my stolen virtue. Things happen for a reason though.

I wasn't the type of person who ever had a crush on anyone. I probably wouldn't be with anyone still if it wasn't for him making me fall so hard for him. So I just let him take everything like he always did, because he gave so much more back.

How did I fall into the hands of Usagi-san? Someone who could make me go crazy with just one look, or one kiss. And even when I was mad at him my body thought otherwise. My mind knew this was all irrational. That I probably shouldn't be with someone like Usagi. He was in a whole different world than me. My heart didn't care though.

And I was never one for thinking, right? Sudden pleasure snapped me from my thoughts. I was always daydreaming. I tried not to around Usagi. He took advantage of those moments. I don't think I'd ever be able to predict anything he did. He was crazy after all.

These were the nights I thought of him the most. While I lay defeated naked and tangled in the sheets playing with his hair. I always thought things like "One of these days I'll be the one to get him." I knew it'd never happen though. He knew it, and so did I.

So when Usagi said, "Time for round two." I knew fighting was completely useless.


End file.
